Percy Jackson I Mean Fenton?
by I Wanna Go To Pigfarts
Summary: When Percy's mom disappears, he has no other choice but to stay with her best friend from high school, Maddie Fenton.Will the Fentons adopt Percy, and with Danny just getting his powers and not being able to completely control them, even a Seaweed Brain such as Percy is bound to realize that something is going on.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**Alright, so I just recently got obsessed with Danny Phantom, so now that I've watched every single episode, I decided to start reading crossovers between Danny Phantom an my all time favorite book series, Percy Jackson and the , I thought, "Hmm... Why don't I make my own Danny Phantom/ Percy Jackson story. So, here it is. It's set after The Titan's Curse and before Danny gets his ghost powers. Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes. I'm writing this on my iPod at the beach, so the sun is in my eyes and I have to squint to see the screen.******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Danny Phantom.******

Percy

Today was finally the last day of school, which means that it is now officially summer vacation. For me, this means going to Camp Half-Blood and seeing my friends Annabeth and Grover. I had packed my bags last night, so that I could leave for camp as soon as I got home from my last day of eighth grade.

I walked through my apartment door, and I practically screamed in excitement, "I'm home! Can we go to Camp Half-Blood now, can we, can we?"

I didn't hear any answer, so I assumed that my mom went to go shopping, or something. I went into the kitchen, looking for a note telling me where she was. I checked on the table, the refrigerator, and I checked in my bedroom. Nothing.

I was starting to get really nervous. Who wouldn't be if their mom disappeared? The fact that I was a half-blood made it worse, though. She could've been kidnapped by monsters, or something worse than that.

I took a deep breath, and decided that if she wasn't back by eight that I would IM Chiron and call the cops. The only reason that I'd call the police was because it could've been a mortal who would keep her hostage until a good amount of cash was over her head.

I decided that I'd go to the roof of our building, where there was a pool, to clear my head.

Time Lapse To Eight O'Clock

I got out of the pool and dried myself off (I willed myself to get wet, just in case any mortals came up here). I went down the stairs to my apartment, and imediatly started looking for my mom. She wasn't there.

Line Break

"Chiron, my mom's missing."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened, Percy?" Chiron questioned.

"Well, I went to school this morning, and when I got back in the afternoon, she was gone. There wasn't a note, and I decided if she wasnt back by eight that I'd call you and then the police. She didn't get back," I explained.

"Percy, do you have any mortal relatives?" he asked me.

"No, my mom was an only child, and her parents died when she was a kid," I said to Chiron.

"Any close friends?"

"Well, when she was in high school, she had a best friend named Maddie. She kept in contact with her occasionally. I've only met her twice, are you suggesting that I call and ask if I can stay with them?" I asked him, praying that he says something like, No, just call and say hello. You can stay at camp year round if you want to.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm suggesting, Percy."

Oh great, I thought I would finally get to spend some time with my best friends. I guess I was wrong. Completely and totally wrong.

**Alright, thanks, for reading please review. I don't mind flames, just give me a good reason why you hate my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Danny

**Next chapter! Yay! I think I'll try and update once a week.****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Danny Phantom.****  
**  
Danny

I woke up to the ringing of a bell. With a start, I realized that I was in class, and that school was out for summer. I got up from my desk, yawned, and walked out of the classroom.

My two best friends, Tucker and Sam were waiting for me by the door.

"'Sup, Danny?" Tucker, the techno geek of our group, asked me.

"Nothin' much. I fell asleep in class, but that happens to me enough. Are you excited for summer?" I asked my friends.

"Of course we are, Danny. This summer is going to be awesome! The three of us going to summer camp together equals fun! No Dash or Kwan beating you up, no 'cool ghost fighting gadgets' that your mom and dad make, and most importantly, no school! This will be the best month of our lives!" Tucker shouted.

"Yeah, I agree with Tuck," Sam started, "I mean, wouldn't it be fun to tell ghost stories by the fire, and scare the heck out of everyone else at camp?"

"Please, don't even mention ghosts?" I pleaded.

"Sorry, Danny," they both said at the same time.

"It's cool. Do you guys wanna hang out at my place today?" I asked, hoping that they'd say yes because if they don't, then I'd be bored.

"Yeah, sounds fun. Have your parents finished their ghost portal that will totally work yet?" Sam asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Nah, they say that it'll be done in a couple of days. Maybe we can play Doomed or something, sound good, Sam?" I said.

"Yeah, sounds great. Maybe we can make a list of what we need for camp, too," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go!" I said to them.

Sometime That Afternoon

We were playing Doomed, and Sam was beating us by a lot. So, when I heard the phone ringing, I thought that it would be a great excuse to stop embarrassing myself.

"I'll get it!" I shouted down the stairs. "Hello, who is this?" I picked up the receiver.

"Umm, I'm Percy Jackson. Is your mom home?" a boy's voice said.

"Yeah, hold on a second, " I moved the phone away from my mouth, "Mom, someone's on the phone!" I screamed.

"Alright, sweetie. Do you know who it is?" she asked me.

"Yeah, some kid named Percy Jackson. Does that name sound familiar?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, it sounds really familiar, but I don't know where I've heard it," Mom explained.

"Whatever, here's the phone," I said to my mom, then to myself I added, "I wonder who this Percy kid is, and why he would he be calling us?"

I shrugged it off, telling myself that I'd ask my mom about it later, and went back upstairs to resume having my butt kicked.

Line Break

"Dinner's on the table!" my mom shouted from the kitchen.

"We're coming!" I told her.

When we were sitting at the table eating dinner, I remembered that phone call that my mom got earlier. "Mom, what did that kid that called earlier want?"

"Well, his mom was my best friend when I was about your age, and she disappeared. He has no other family, so he was wondering if he could stay with us until she gets found," she explained.

"How old is he?" I asked her. Please say Jazz's age.

"He just graduated from eighth grade, so he's about your age. You and your friends will make him feel welcome. Got it?" she said, somewhat sternly.

"But Mom! Sam, Tuck, and I are going to summer camp this year!" I tried to reason with her.

"Then I guess you'll have to not go to summer camp this year."

"That is so not fair! Why can't Jazz show him around?" I asked.

"Because he's your age, and I told you to. Is that clear?" she asked me.

"Fine, whatever. When's he getting here?" I grumbled.

"He should be getting here sometime tomorrow evening, okay?" she asked.

"Sure," I said back, clearly disappointed.

As soon as dinner was over, my friends and I went upstairs.

"I can't believe this. Just my luck that our awesome summer gets cancelled," I ranted.

"Calm down, Danny. He might not be that bad. If he turns out to be really cool, then we've got a new friend. If he turns out to be awful, we can just ignore him until his mom shows up," Sam said.

"But what if his mom doesn't show up, what then?" I asked.

"Then we'll just have to deal with him. Trust me, it won't be that bad," Tucker said.

"Whatever. Do you guys want to sleep over tonight? It's getting kinda late, and I'm sorta tired," I asked my two best friends.

"I'm game, how 'bout you, Tuck?" Sam asked.

"Sounds cool, I've gotta check with my parents first," Tucker started, taking out one of his cellphones," They say its fine."

We decided to watch a movie and then go to sleep. After a long debate on what t watch, we finally decided on Back To the Future. Tucker made a few comments about how "their technology was not that advanced back then", but other than that, we were quiet.

Before the movie was over, I was sleeping. I had a dream about going into the future, and it was really weird. I was, like, half ghost, or something, and I was putting evil ghosts in a thermos. It was really weird. I probably shouldn't have eaten those Skittles before bed...

**I tried to write about how I thought Danny would be like before he was fighting ghosts. What'd ya think? Good? Bad? A complete waste of time? Leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

**Hi y'all! What's up? I finally decided to update! Hope you like this chapter! Please review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy

I was going to stay the rest of the day at Camp Half-Blood, and then I was going to fly Black Jack out to Amity Park the next day. At least I get to spend a few hours with my friends. After that, my summer will probably turn out to be a living Hades.

The first thing I heard when the camp van pulled up was, "Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain! I'm really sorry about your mom. It must be tough! Anyways, it's good to see you."

That was my best friend Annabeth.

"It's not your fault, Wise Girl. Anyways, do you want to go to the arena and have a friendly sword fighting match?" I asked.

"Sure, you may as well train while you can," she said.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I barely even know these people. All I do know is that they've got a son that's my age and a daughter that's going to be a Senior in high school. Let's go!"

~~~Line Break~~~

We had played seven matches, she had won four, when we heard the conch horn blow, signaling that it was time for dinner.

I walked over to the Poseidon table, upset about the fact that I was only going to be here tonight. We had barbecue for dinner, and like always, I had blue Cherry Coke to drink.

I was going to miss this place.

Once I got my food, I walked over to the fire pit, "Dad, please take care of Mom. Make sure she turns up?"

~~~Line Break~~~

I didn't really get any sleep last night, maybe two or three hours? I'm not sure. All I know, is that I'm leaving camp today. I can't believe that my mom disappeared...again.

My luck could not get any worse. Even by demigod standards, I had rotten luck. I guess it's all a part of being a son of Poseidon.

I rolled off of my bed, still half asleep. Once I was out of bed, I walked over to my trunk to get some clothes. I was told to wear normal clothes, and not my camp shirt because I was going to be out in the mortal world, and someone might start asking about my shirt, and then they might do research on Camp Half-Blood, and that would lead to bad things.

~~~Line Break~~~

Once breakfast was over, I got up from the Poseidon table, and I walked as slowly as possible, because this way, if I'm dreaming I have more time to wake up, to the pegasus stables.

When I finally got there, I saw Black Jack. He, of course, asked my if I brought him sugar cubes.

"Black Jack, you know they're not good for you. Stop asking," I replied while mounting him. I wonder why he keeps asking me the same question, when he knows he's gonna get the same answer every time.

And like always, Black Jack complained. I did my best to drone him out. Gods, this was going to be a long flight.

~~~Line Break~~~

I had Black Jack drop me off somewhere close enough to the airport that I could walk, but not close enough for people to see me.

When I got to The Amity Park Airport, I started looking around for someone with a piece of paper that said "Jackson". I was having trouble finding it, but not just because of all of the people coming from flights that had just landed. What made it worse was that I have dyslexia, so it's hard for me to read English.

My eyes were scanning the crowd when they landed on a man in an orange jumpsuit. I feel sorry for whoever he's picking up. Wait, why is he walking over to me? Maybe I should break eye contact. He might be a monster, after all.

"Hiya, I'm Jack. I noticed you were looking at me, and I was wondering if I could help you," the guy in the jumpsuit, Jack, explained.

"I'm actually looking for someone, but I don't know what they look like, could you help me find them?"

"Why don't you just read the signs that the people are holding?" Jack asked me.

"I'm dyslexic," I mumbled, but I honestly don't think he heard me.

"What?" he asked me, for a second time.

"I can't read because I have dyslexia, okay?" I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe if you tell me your name, I can help you find who your looking for," Jack offered.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson," I introduced myself. "Could you, by any chance, help me find the Fetons?"

"Wait a second, YOUR Percy Jackson? I'm Jack Fenton," Jack said to me.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'm going with you?" Percy asked.

He just nodded his head in response.

~~~Line Break~~~

The ride back was pure torture. He kept asking me if I believed in ghosts, and when I said that I didn't, he got irritated. I mean, I do believe in ghosts. I've seen some on multiple occasions, but I didn't want to sound like a nutcase.

~~~Another Line Break~~~

We finally pulled up at his house. I grabbed my bag out of the back, and I followed Mr. Fenton inside. Once I put down my bag, I looked around the room. It didn't really have anything that stood out.

"Danny, get down here! Percy is here!" a lady that I assumed was Mrs. Fenton shouted.

"Ugh, coming, Mom!" Danny answered.

I guess he was about as thrilled as I was about this, which is not thrilled at all.

A boy about my age made his way down the stairs. He had black, messy hair that looked as if he just got out of bed and electric blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Danny. Not so nice to meet you."

Yep, defiantly as thrilled as me.

"Percy," I replied.

"Danny, why don't you take Percy up to your room and introduce him to your friends?" Mrs. Fenton asked, although it was more like a command.

"Whatever, Come on, Percy. I guess you're staying in my room."

Gods, this was going to be a long summer.

**Thank you guys do much for reading. I'm sorry I took forever to update, I guess that I'm kind of lazy during the summer. Oh, I won't be updating until the 14th of July because I'm going to LBI. I'll update as soon as I get back. Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4: Danny

**I am so sorry for the late update. I got home really late on Saturday, and on Sunday my great-grandpa was in town so we had a barbecue. I meant to update when I got home from that, but then my power went out. Again, sorry. I think that I'm going to try to update every Saturday. Not sure if it'll happen, but I'll try. Sorry if this chapter stinks. Here's Chapter 4. Oh, and before I forget, in this fanfic, The Battle of the Labyrinth DOESN'T HAPPEN. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Danny**

I woke up at about eight thirty in the morning to the sound of typing on a keyboard. I know my friends well enough to realize that it was Tucker. I rubbed my eyes, because I was still half asleep, and then I remembered that today is the day that Percy kid is coming. He's getting here around seven, so I've still got ten hours of freedom.

"Danny, you up yet?" Tucker asked. I guess he noticed me moving around.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," I replied.

"'Bout what?"

"I was thinking that we have to make today the best day ever. Ya know, 'cause it's the last day that we're spending together, just the three of us," I explained.

"Alright, sounds fun," Tucker responded.

"I'm game," Sam joined in our conversation.

"Cool. Who wants pancakes?" I asked as my stomach growled.

"Can I have bacon instead?" Tucked whined.

"Sure, why not?"  
**  
~~~Line Break~~~  
**  
After we ate breakfast, we decided to watch some T.V. We were about halfway through a show, when my parents came running out o the lab.

"It's finished!" my dad exclaimed.

"Do you kids want to see us turn it on?" Mom asked.

I exchanged a glance with Sam, who had on a 'sure, why not?' face.

"Yeah, why not?"

And so we made our way into the basement.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

"Aw man, it doesn't work!" my dad shouted in between sobs.

"It's okay, Dad. Maybe it just needs some time?" I suggested.

"Fine. I'll give it two days. If it doesn't work, I'll go back to crying," my dad agreed.

Then, Mom and Dad headed out of the lab.

"Maybe we should check it out!" suggested Sam.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. What if we break something?" I asked.

"Oh, come on! You and I both know that it's already broken. Besides, if it did work, we would get to see a different dimension. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Sam asked, and she convinced me.

"You're right. How 'bout I check it out?" I asked.

"That's the spirit, Danny. Here, put this on," Sam said, handing me a jumpsuit with my dad's face on it. I slipped it on, and Sam frowned. Then, she reached over and ripped off Jack Fenton's face.

"Much better. As your best friend, I could let you wander around a ghost dimension with your dad's face on your chest, now could I?"

"Whatever," was what I said as I stepped into the portal. Then, I flipped the switch to On.

All I remember was a big flash of light, and my two best friends running to my side. Then, I blacked out.

**~~~Line Break~~~  
**  
I woke up in my bed, and if I didn't know any better, I would've thought it was a nightmare. Only, I felt really sore and lightheaded. I groaned, and stepped out of bed, planning on going to the bathroom to get a drink of water.

I walked over to the sink and gasped in shock when I saw my reflection. And no, it wasn't because I looked like crud, even though I did. It was because my hair was white, and my once blue eyes were now green. And not just the normal shade of green that you would see as somebody's eye color, but they were Green Lantern green.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I started sinking through the floor, so I reached up and grabbed the counter.

Right now, I was so freaked out. So I did what any fourteen year old would do. I talked to the people that I trust the most, my friends.

**~~~Line Break~~~  
**  
"Are you serious, Danny?" started Sam, "You could've just been hallucinating. I mean, you did get blasted with a hundred volts of electricity. You're lucky to be alive."

I had managed to go back to normal before my friends got here, so they didn't really believe me when I said I was half-ghost. "Half-alive," I corrected.

Tucker and Sam both started staring at me like my hair was on fire or something.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked them.

In response, they just pointed to my feet, which were, again, falling through the floor.

"Ugh, not again," I complained as I grabbed onto their shoulders.

"Okay, we believe you. But how are you supposed to hide this from your parents?" Sam asked.

"Why would I hide it from my parents?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Danny, did you hit your head, or something? Your parents are ghost hunters. You are a ghost-"

"Half ghost," I interrupted.

"Whatever. You are half ghost. That means that your parents will hunt you. Understand now?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I guess," was my response.

"Anyways, you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, back to hiding it from your family. Try to control your powers, okay?" Sam asked.

"I'll try. No guarantee it'll work," I told her.

"Danny, would you and Tuck mind spending the night at my house? That way, Danny has time to learn how to control his powers, at least a little bit," Sam said.

"I would love to, but that Percy kid is coming today, remember?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sam responded, "We should probably try to get your powers under control this afternoon, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What time is Percy coming?" Tucker asked me.

"Um, around six. Why?" I asked.

"Well, it about four thirty. We should get to work," Tucker answered.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

By five thirty, I was able to slightly control my powers. Well, I didn't fall through the floor as much.

"Danny, get down here!" my mom called.

"Ugh, coming!" I shouted, and then in a quieter voice, I added, "Be back in a minute. Can you guys wait here?"

"Yeah, sure," Tucker responded.

I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs, wondering what my mom could possibly want.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked as I finally got onto the first floor.

"Percy's here. Take him upstairs to your room and introduce him to your friends," she said in a stern voice.

"Whatever. I'm Danny," I introduced myself.

"Percy," the green eyed boy replied.

Then, I realized something. His eyes were the same shade of green that mine are when I'm in ghost form.

Does that mean that he could be half ghost? I thought to myself. Nah, he seems powerful, but my ghost sense isn't going off. Maybe he's a leader of some sort? I guess it doesn't really matter much.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

"Guys, this is Percy. Percy, this is Sam and Tucker," I introduced him to my friends, who waved when I said their name, so he knew who was who.

"Nice to meet you, I guess," he replied.

"Ditto. So, what's your favorite color?" I tried to make small talk.

"Blue," he said automatically. Then he added, "What about you?"

"Um, red?"

"Cool. What do ya wanna be when you grow up?" he asked.

"Definitely an astronaut."

Percy shuddered slightly, I wonder why.

"What about you?" I finally asked.

"I haven't really given it much thought. Maybe a competitive swimmer?"

"Cool," I yawned. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's eleven thirty-ish, why?"

"I've kind of had a long day. Would you mind shutting off the lights?"

"I guess not. 'Night," Percy said sleepily.

"'Night."

My last thought before I went to bed was, 'Maybe Percy won't be that bad.'  
**  
Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I'm going to re-watch and re-read Danny Phantom and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so hopefully that'll change. Also, I'd like to thank every single person who has reviewed, added this story to story alert, added this story to their favorite story alert, or even took the time to read my story. You guys are awesome. Thanks! By the way, I hope you guys don't mind that I used the word 'crud', but they do say it in the show, so its not like its not a word you don't know. See ya next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Percy

**Hola random people reading my story:) what's up? I told y'all (I'm not even from down South) I would update Saturday. Psh, and you didn't believe me. Wrote this at 3 AM, so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, or random stuff that my brain thought of that doesn't make and sense. Here is Chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. Of course, that isn't necessarily a good thing when your a demigod.

I dreamed I was in a dark, abandoned apartment, well abandoned except for two people.

At first I couldn't tell anything about the peole besides the fact that one was a girl, the other a boy. The guy was hitting the lady with something, and she was screaming. Then, my eyes started to adjust to the darkness.

I saw that the lady, who, until a second ago, was just another lady, was my mom. Who the Hades does this guy think he is? I swear that I will kill him. Nobody, and I mean nobody, touches my mom like that.

I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket, then I tried to move towards the jerk who was abusing my mom. The only thing that was stopping me was the fact that this was one of those dreams where it's almost like your feet are superglued to the ground.

Ugh, this stinks! What good will I do my mom if I can't move?

Then, the guy turned around, and smirked at me. He pulled a gun out of his back pocket, pointed it at my mom, and pulled the trigger. I swore on the River Styx that I would murder him.

I mean, I already knew that he was an evil little cockroach, but I didn't think he would do something like this.

Then, Danny woke me up. Apparently, I was crying in my sleep, and he wanted to make sure I was okay.

"Psh, I'm fine. Just a nightmare," I lied, apparently unconvincingly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the worst liar ever?"

"Um, yeah, why?" I asked.

"Just curious. So, are you gonna tell me about your nightmare, or what?" he asked.

"You're gonna think I'm weird," I tried to avoid answering.

"I swear I won't," he promised.

"Fine," I caved. "I had a dream that my mom was being abused by a guy that I hate, and I couldn't do anything about it. Then, he took out a gun and shot her."

"Why would I think that you're weird?" he asked.

"Because I have a feeling that it actually happened," I answered.

"Oh, it probably didn't really happen. Trust me. I have weird dreams all the time, and they're never real. Now, come on! My mom wanted to take us out to breakfast."

~~~At the Restaurant~~~

"Um... I'll have the Belgian waffles with a side of bacon."

Once I ordered, I stopped paying attention to our table and looked at the T.V.

"Oh my gods."

"Whats wrong, Percy?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Look at the T.V."

"Sally Jackson was found dead in an abandoned hotel room early this morning. She was shot through the head and has multiple scars, it looks like she was being abused. There aren't any suspects for her murder. Back to you, George."

"I'm so sorry, Percy," Jazz said.

"That's awful! Why would someone do something like that?" Danny asked no one in particular. Then, he looked at me with shock.

I gave him a 'shut-up-we'll-talk-about-it-later' look.

~~~Line Break~~~

I fished a drachma out of my pocket, then threw it into the rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. What's up?" she asked. Then she noticed that I'd been crying. "What happened, Percy?"

"My mom was murdered, that's what happened."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Perce. How'd she die?"

"She was shot through the skull," I answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Percy?" Danny called from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I asked. Then to Annabeth I added, "Gotta go, bye."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, you know, just myself."

Now he's really gonna think I'm weird.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'm tired and it's late (or is this considered early?) Whatever. If any of you have an Instagram, would ya mind following me mrs_isabella_potter? I follow back and I post Percy Jackson, Danny Phantom, and Harry Potter pictures. Yeah. Can any of you guess who killed Sally (I'll give you a hint, it isn't hard) Bye!:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Danny

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in months. I was planning on updating a few weeks ago, but Hurricane Sandy happened so I currently have no computer. My brother got a laptop for Christmas, so I should be able to update more frequentley.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
  
Danny

One Week Later

"There's something off about Percy. He's nice, but he's WEIRD. I mean, last week, he was in the bathroom, and I could've sworn that he was talking to a girl, but when I asked him who he was talking to, he said "Oh, you know, just myself." He also had this dream that his mom died, and the very next morning, she was found dead. He's defiantly not what most people call NORMAL. Trust me, I know un-normal."

"Whatever, Danny. Even if he is "un-normal", as you put it, what's wrong with that? I happen to like stuff that's not normal," Sam told me.

"Well, what if he's a ghost, or something?" I asked. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Danny, he doesn't seem like he's a ghost. Besides, if he was a ghost, your ghost sense would have gone off, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He's probably not a ghost, but I STILL don't think he's human."

"Then what IS he, a wizard?"

"Maybe, I mean, he DOES kind of look like Harry Potter without the glasses, right?" I asked.

"Danny, magic isn't real, you do know that, right?"

"Well, maybe it is. I mean, just last week we didn't believe I ghosts, and now I'm half-ghost and we protect Amity Park from other ghosts. All that being said, magic and other fantasy stuff like that could be real too," I reasoned.

Sam stared at me for a couple seconds like she was thinking about something, then she finally said, "Yeah, I guess you could be right."

"Okay, so since we agreed on that, Percy might be a wizard, or something like that?"

"That seems about-"

She was interrupted by a knocking on my door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Percy. What's up?"

"Umm…not much. I just Ir- err texted my friend," he stuttered.

I shot Sam a look saying, 'See, I told you he was weird.' "Oh, what's his name?" I asked.

"HER name is Annabeth."

"Oh, it's a girl, huh? Seems like someone's got a crush," I sang.

"Me? Have a crush on Annabeth? Are you kidding me?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'. So, Percy, do you like to read?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Actually, no. I'm dyslexic, so I've never really been much of a reader," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Dude, it's fine. Do you know how many times I've had this conversation?"

"I'm assuming a lot?"

"Yeah, more like a lot times a million. I've gotten used to it, trust me."

"'Kay. Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but I guess you can ask me another one."

"Do you like Harry Potter?" I asked.

"I've only seen one or two of the movies, but it's Annabeth's favorite book series in, like, the whole world," he explained.

"I'm guessing that Annabeth likes to read?"

"Then you're guessing corre-"

There was a loud bang from outside, followed by screams of terror.

"I've gotta go," Percy and I said at the same exact time.

"Bye, Danny."

"See you later."

Then after Percy left, I shouted, "I'm going ghost!"

**A/N: I am really truly sorry for what I've just exposed your minds to. It was OOC, and it was also just plain bad. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time. I'm really sorry about that. I might not be able to post for a while though because I'm staying at my great-grandmother's house, and she doesn't have a computer. I'm going to try to post this ASAP, but just so you guys know, I finished this on October 30.**


End file.
